edfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Kirkland22
Welcome Hi, welcome to Ed, Edd n Eddy! Thanks for your edit to the User:Kirkland22 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Jspyster1 (Talk) 13:43, 27 February 2010 Eddy's brother Reply It was locked because users were adding too much false info on the page. Category Reply To add a page to a category, scroll down to the bottom of the page and click on the "add category button". Type the category you want it to go to and then press save. Thanks! Thanks for the answers, Jspyster1. I'll try that and add my next scam page to the scams category. Desolation Ed Thanks for the review. It's great that I can get feedback from the fans. One thing that I ask is that can you please submit your review on the Fanfiction.net page of the fanfic. If you scroll down to the bottom of the story and click on the "Review Chapter" button then I would really appreciate it. I ask this because if the public sees more good reviews about the fanfic then they will be more likely to read it. Also, check out the Ed, Edd n Eddy Fanon Wiki article on desolation Ed. It provide some trivia and other infor about the fanfic. And to answer the question when the fourht chapter will be up, well lets just say it's about 80% complete. Thanks again. Cool!--N3♥ nice one Enjoy. for helping this wiki as much as you can I present to you: thanks I just wanted to say thanks for that cool looking box that keeps track of my edits and contributations to this wiki.It looks very cool, Sincerly,Jbarb thanks again wow!that is really cool.thanks a lot. Sincerly,Jbarb Just a random gift Here ya go, one: ENJOY! Stop vandalizing response Should I care? No. Do I look like I care? No. Do I care? Yes. I'll stop. 17:33, March 30, 2010 (UTC) I hope you stand by your words. If not, I've already told Jspyster1 about your vandalizing. Response I promise that I will. Oh, and I am fully aware that you told him. I'm the one that was Santa and gave him all of those gifts.' 18:00, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Why I vandalized I did it as a warning that you should lock your pages like Jspyster1. This way, no one can be fun with your info(like I pretended I was). Although, I am not pretending when I say I will stop. I would protect my page if I could, but it's something only an Administrator can do. Glad to know that you've stopped. Edit: Now that I am an admin, I have locked my user page. Oh, sorry. Oh, sorry, I thought you ''WERE an administrator. Sorry. Here are some gifts! Yes, I like being Santa! [''deleted] Examples of awards: Here are some quick examples...I hope you think they're as cool as we do! Twilight User Dexter User iCarly User Sena 18:59, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Awards You're welcome, Kirkland22! We're so glad you like the awards-you deserve them for all of your excellent contributions!! If you put a picture on your user page, I can give you the Pretty User Page Award, too. Keep up the great work, and don't forget to nominate more friends for achievements!-- Kacie (talk) 18:20, April 1, 2010 (UTC) what up with tez? i can`t get on, did it close down or something? Son Gogetto Briefs 22:32, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Adminship Kirkland, your edits show that you deeply care about improving this wiki, you stand out from all the other editors. Those are just the kind of qualities of what I'm looking for in an admin and for that I am granting you admin powers. Use them wisely, which I'm sure you will, and remember what a once famous Rice Maker told me: "With great power comes great responsibility."* Enjoy your ascent into admiship. *=That was a Spiderman reference. http://ed.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Ruin_Cireela&action=edit&section=2 edit Your episode ideas Kirkland22 Said: Ruin Cireela: It's great that you have ideas for episodes, but they do not belong here. You can post them in your own article in the EEnE Fanon Wiki, but this Wiki is not meant for doing what you're doing. Please don't post any more on them here, because you're likely to get in trouble with the Admins of this site. '''''Why can't I? It is for Ed Edd n Eddy.'' Did you delete it? It's good. Or get some of your friends to go too ededdneddyrocks.wikia.com. Come on man.'' Did you go to my wiki? You Said: Again, it's great that you have episode ideas, but they don't belong here. You may post them in your wiki and on the EEnE Fanon Wiki, but this is not the right place. And no, I did not delete them, I think Jspyster1 moved your ideas to the fanon wiki, if I remember correctly. Also, good luck with your wiki. [http://ed.wikia.com/wiki/User:Kirkland22 Kirkland22] Edit: The reason I deleted your underline marks is because it takes up a lot of space by stretching the page out. Thanks. Did you go to my wiki? I want you to tell everyone about it. I want people on that site. Again it's ededdneddyrocks.wikia.com ededdneddyrocks.wikia.com ededdneddyrocks.wikia.com ededdneddyrocks.wikia.come ededdneddyrocks.wikia.com ededdneddyrocks.wikia.com ededdneddyrocks.wikia.com EVERYBODY VOTE!!!!!!!!!!!! Go here: http://ed.wikia.com/wiki/Voting_For_Ed_Edd_n%27_Eddy . Vote for season 7. you decide. Hola¡¡¡ Hola solo queria agredecerte por darme la bienvenido y que si no sabes donde puedo conseguir imagenes de Ed,edd y eddy pero de todos lo personajes, porque amo dibujar en especial a mis personajes favoritos Hi,please traducting im Mexican here and I used bing translater to translate. He said: Hi !!! Hi just wanted to agredecerte for the welcome and if you don't know where I can get images of Ed, edd and eddy but of all the characters, because I love drawing especially my favorite characters Reply Sorry man, I don't speak much Spanish. The only words I can kind of understand are at tthe end of the paragraph which looks like "personal favorites". I just wanted to transleate the mesage the person said, and yes, I am Jones Butter-Toast "Hi, I just wanna say thank you for giving me a warm welcome and do you know where I can find EEnE images but of the entire 12 characters? Because I love to draw them, specially my favorite characters" Muchas gracias, por la mensaje. 21:48, April 19, 2010 (UTC) congragulations!!! Dear kirkland22, I just wanted to congratulate you for being chosen by Jspyster to be an admin for this site.I am sure that you will do your best to keep this site as perfect as possible. Sincerly,Jbarb also,I thought I should give you a gift as a way of saying congratulations: Question Can we welcome new users that come to this wiki? Zap Spit it out! 13:13, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Y DID U DELETE IT =Double D Without His Hathttp://ed.wikia.com/index.php?title=Double_D_Without_His_Hat&action=edit edit this page= From Ed, Edd n Eddy This page has been deleted. The deletion log for the page is provided below for reference. *20:13, May 8, 2010 Kirkland22 (Talk | contribs) deleted "Double D Without His Hat" ‎ (Marked for deletion: A useless and unnecessary page.) * * * *WHY DID YOU DELETE IT. DON"T Responce 2 Double D's Hat Page *How did you delete it? *I thought User:Jspyster1 is the only one that could delete pages. *Even if the photo is inaccuate, do you have a photo of Double D without a hat? *You should keep that page because everyone wants to know what is under Double D's hat. Thank you - User:Ruin Cireela Responce Number 2 *That photo isn't fan-made. *It was put in Luchroom Rumble by CARTOON NETWORK. *CARTOON NETWORK'S GAME MEANS THAT IT'S REAL I accidentally screwed up the Evil Tim page. Can you fix it? Zap Spit it out! 23:31, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Sure, would you like me to rollback your edit or try to reorganize it? Okay, I fixed it for you. Thanks, and let me know if you wanted it to look different. Will You be My Friend I am trying to win the 10 friends award. Will you be my friend, so I can get a start. Actually, we are friends all ready. I am User:Ruin Cireela. Write back if you are my friend. Thanks Thanks 4 being my friend. One Question: How did you become an admin? Question Two: *Can you make people admins? Ed Edd n Eddy is my favorite show and I send scrips (the old episode ideas page that got deleted) to A.K.A. Cartoon in hopes that they will make more Ed Edd n Eddy. It was my dream to be an admin and I'm hoping I will be someday. Do you think I'll be an admin one day? Can You do me a favor? Can you do me a favor? I need you to post this on the Achievement Awards page Link>>>>>>>>>>[http://ed.wikia.com/index.php?title=Talk:Achievement_Awards&action=edit&redlink=1 Talk:Achievement_Awards&action=edit&redlink=1] Post this: I am friends with Ruin Cireela. I nominate him for the 1 Friends award. User:Kirkland22 THANK YOU SO MUCH MAN You're welcome. I nominated you, so good luck with your awards. =] Thnx Great News I just found video of If it Smells Like an Ed. I told Jspyster1. I'm on my way to becoming an admin, Help *I uploaded the file Pig Noise.ogg and I can't find the template to play it. * I have been trying, but I can't get them to work. *Look at Template:Listen, Template:Listen/Core, and Template:Td Can you answer a question for me? Can you? Sure, what's the question? - I'm just laughing at myself because now I can't remeber. Uhh, okay, then. - I'm just going to give you the first question that comes to mind. How did Jspyster1 have the name of this site Ed Edd n Eddy Wiki - Cartoon Network, but the sidebar says it's Ed Edd n Eddy wiki. Or am I wrong and the name is Ed Edd n Eddy Wiki. I got a signatue template isn't that cool. Well, I think the Admins that edited before Jspyster1 may have typed in "Ed, Edd n Eddy Wiki - Cartoon Network," But the official name of this Wiki is the Ed, Edd n Eddy Wiki. Also, nice signature. I like it. - Note: , please do not post answers to my questions on your talk page because I would not expect to find them there. Post them on my talk page here. (Click the words to go there.) I'm not being pushy. If you want to, you still can. Just Send me a messege that you ansered it. Reply That's fine, but if my answers are very short, I feel there is no need to make a separate section on your talk page. But if you would like me to do that, then that's fine. You don't have to, but give me a note if you are going to post them on your talk page. Awards I love what you do to the Ed Edd n Eddy Wiki and I just want to say how happy I am that you came. Your Welcome Your welcome. Can you nominate me for the 250 edis award? Question: Does have the power to make people a b'crat? Do you? Questions: *How did this become the default EEnE wiki? *How did you get the Ed icon at the top of the screen next to the url? *How did you get ededdneddy.wikia.com to redirect to ed.wikia.com? *Can you give me the source of the menu bar. (Source mode.) More I asked how who put the Ed icon up next to the url. How did they do it? I Made An Error You know my wiki- ededdneddyrocks.wikia.com? I want to change the picture up above the menu. (The one here that says Ed Edd n Eddy Wiki.) Help please 500 Edits You and Jspyster1 were talking on the Achievements Page on how you wanted a 500 edits award. How's this? Some commenters are breaking the rules again! Zap Spit it out! 01:09, May 30, 2010 (UTC) All taken care of. @ That was very good, although, you should place it on User:Kacieh's talk page instead, because he makes the awards. [[User:Kirkland22|'Kirkland22']] [Talk to Kirkland] Okay. Retrieved from "http://ed.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Ruin_Cireela" Calling All Templates I want to make my ededdneddyrocks.wikia.com with all the templates you have. Is there a page you can direct me to that would take me to an all templates spot or something. (Post andswer on my talk page.) -